Euphoria
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: Pure Smut. 1 out of 2 Request.


Euphoria

Yeah, a request for plainoldme, so hope you like it.

Pure smut. M/F M solo, F solo

Authors note: Ok, so I've been busy with rap and stuff and since the release of Pokemon Black and White, I haven't felt like writing until the English version comes out. So, I've only posted like two stories this time, and I really don't know what I'll do until the release of Pokemon Black and White in the US. I wish Nintendo didn't have to take a year for the English version to be released. So umm, sorry about that. So here's a request by plainoldme, so I hope you like it.

"Wow Dawn, that's like your third ribbon now, right?"

Ash said.

"Yup!" Said Dawn proudly, looking over the ribbon, it's fabric material pink and blue with a purple heart in the middle of it.

"Guys, it's getting late, so shouldn't we be heading somewhere?" Brock asked, the evening slowly descending upon the group and Hearthome, the streetlights coming on.

"Yeah..." A yawn erupted from Ash's mouth.

A few hours later the group was at a hotel, and had rented two suites, courtesy of Dawn's contest winning prize money.

Dawn was sitting in her empty suite because they boys could sleep in the two beds next to her room. But she felt something, a tingling between her legs. She was dressed in her silk pajama shirt that went down to her knees. She thought about it for a while, and decided to look it up on the computer they had provided for use. She found it, and the feeling was called horny. She typed that in the search box, and she was immediately provided with an answer for the first link she clicked on. A man and a woman were talking, and the man said the only cure for horniness is sex. They began a strip show and an intense fucking that had Dawn's legs spread open with her fingers between them, pumping in and out. Her panties were soaked. The only thought that came to mind was," That looks like fun, I should try it!" She went and used the keycard to open the boys room, and found ash in the first bed. She shook him gently, causing Ash to mutter something about a gym battle and pikachu.

Ash woke up, and whined," Dawn, it's nighttime, lemme sleep."

"Shh, Ash, I got something to show you." She whispered in his ear.

Ash got out of bed and tiptoed out his room, closing the door softly, and going into Dawn's room.

"Now, Ash, you are going to do something to me called sex."

Dawn hoped that Ash, even though the dipshit he was, knew how to do it.

Her hopes were answered as a primeval urge in Ash clicked like a computer mouse, and he pressed his lips to hers in a lustful, hard kiss, their moist lips pressing together, as Ash's tongue pressed against Dawn's lips, trying to pry them open.

Dawn felt her damp panties, wet from her masturbation session, turn to soaking as Ash pushed her against the door and using his hand, locked it.

Dawn then felt her silky pink pajama top, laden with piplup, being slipped off of her and her pokeball bra, a bra that had the white center button of a pokeball on her nipples and the red part on her upper breasts and the small white area on under the nipples that Dawn secretly got at Lopunny Secret , was revealed. She moaned as Ash moved to her bottom, loose-fitting, matching, silky pajama bottoms as he pulled them off slowly, teasing her. Dawn's knickers matched her bra, being mainly white as the bottom of the pokeball.

"Ooh, so you got that naughty lingerie for me, huh slut?"

"Uh-huh." Dawn loved it when Ash talked dirty, out of his normal dumbass persona. She wondered what else Ash knew as she moved on her knees pulling Ash's jeans with her. His boxers showed his cock, a tent in their fabric. She kissed the tip and ran her tongue around it, Ash emitting moans of pleasure as she did. She then took his whole cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Being Ash's inexperience, he came during the begining of the blowjob, and her head sped up fast as Ash blew a load. She pulled out and Ash blew another load of cum on her face, and she looked up smiling, her slutty smile made Ash even more horny as she got up and Ash grabbed her bra and panties, slipping them off quickly as he took her to the bed, face up, and put her legs up. He prodded the entrance with his tip, and plunged down into her warm, tight pussy.

"OH FUCK YES!" Dawn screamed in pure ecstasy. Her moans now could be heard in the other room, and Brock woke up, the porn flick off of his laptop, and it showed the credits rolling.

"I missed the rest?" He looked at the sheets under him. They were covered in his cum.

"Oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and started a new episode of the porn series, and started jacking off.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Ash were close to their orgasms and about ready to cum. Ash came first, his warm cum going into Dawn's tunnel, triggering Dawns orgasm. They then collapsed, Ash on top of Dawn on the bed, Dawn's legs wrapped around him, and both were naked, laying there on the bed. Dawn whispered to Ash as they were about to hit peaceful slumber,

"Can we stay a little longer?"

"Sure."


End file.
